


Ben and Leslie Watch a Porno

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:  Okay, this isnt a sentence prompt, but I think this would be something that you could write really well: Ben and Leslie watch porn together! It is surprisingly super sexy!</p><p>THANK YOU SO MUCH ANON! I hope you liked it, wherever you are, you magnificent bastard!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben and Leslie Watch a Porno

“Are you comfortable?” Leslie asked, handing Ben the bowl of popcorn as he sat on their couch.

“Oh, I’m comfortable, babe. So what’s on the agenda tonight?”

“I’m glad you asked,” she said with a smile. “I stopped by Pawnee Videodome this afternoon and picked up _Winston Churchill: The Wilderness Years 1929-1939_. It’s easy to stay glued to all 390 fascinating minutes of this 1981 television series, which concentrates, in great detail, on an agonizing decade in the political life of Winston Churchill,” Leslie read from the back of the box.

“Oh, and we’re going to have to use the VCR because for some reason this isn’t available on DVD. Which is just crazy,” she added, as she made a face.

Ben nodded and munched a handful of popcorn. “Sounds good. We have snacks and wine and a political documentary. It’s the perfect Saturday night at home.”

“I know!” she agreed excitedly, as she pushed the tape into her old VCR. Then she snuggled down beside him on the couch as the movie started mid-scene.

Obviously, some jerk-face had not even bothered to rewind the tape.

“Um…what is this now?” Ben asked finally, eyes narrowing as he looked at the TV. The TV screen where a very naked, brown-haired woman was lying back on a kitchen table, apparently being eaten out by a man wearing fake antlers.

“I…what? That is not Winston Churchill. What? Ben?”

“Oh my god, there maybe was porn in the case instead of the right movie?” her fiancé guessed.

“We’re watching porn?”

The shot was pretty up-close and personal, showing the man’s tongue sweep over her, where she was all pink and spread open, all while the woman moaned and gasped and yep…they were definitely watching porn.

“Uh…wow,” Leslie mumbled, eyes still focused on the screen, unable to look anywhere else. It was just so...graphic. Not necessarily in a bad way, it was just very _right there_.

“Yeah. Have you ever, um, watched–-”

“No.”

“Oh. Well, we could…watch it. Since it’s right here,” Ben suggested, moving even closer. "If you want. You know, if you're curious."

“Have you ever watched porn?”

Ben nodded sheepishly. “I am a guy, so um, yes.”

“Right. Yeah. Of course you…” Leslie trailed off, eyes refocusing on the scene playing out. “This is definitely not a Winston Churchill documentary.”

“To be honest, I’m kind of relieved Winston Churchill isn’t in this,” Ben responded, making her laugh.

Quite honestly, Leslie was too.

And so they watched it.

It wasn’t even happening to her and yet…Leslie’s stomach dropped with each pass of the man’s tongue. She was also very aware of Ben sitting next to her on the couch, the way his warm hand was on her thigh, how she could even feel him through the material of her pants and god, the more she watched, the more her stomach dipped and fluttered–-the more turned on she got.

“I love it when you do that to me,” she whispered and she could hear Ben take a deep breath next to her.

“I love doing that to you,” he whispered back.

“Is this…” she glanced down. She was going to ask him if this was turning him on but the bulge in his pants gave Leslie her answer.

They changed positions in the movie and now the actress was giving him head. And Ben was unzipping her pants, brushing his fingers against her skin and burrowing down into her panties. His hand was so warm and then his fingers were parting her, holding her open while he lightly brushed against her clit.

Leslie really, really hoped that the actress was being paid a fair amount for being in this film and not doing anything she didn’t want to do, but then Ben’s finger pushed down a little and she closed her eyes and gasped, spreading her legs just a bit more for him.

When the couple on the screen started fucking, the woman bent over the table and the man pounding her from behind (close-up!), Leslie unzipped Ben’s pants and wrapped her hand around him.

She smiled when he groaned and briefly remembered one night, way back when they had started dating, when they had climbed into the backseat of his Saturn and they had gotten each other off using their hands. She can’t even remember now why they didn’t just go to her house. She just remembered how fun it was–-giggling and kissing in the cramped back seat and making Ben lose himself, mumbling against her skin as she made him come.

But now, Ben was fingering her while they watched porn and it was awesome.

Leslie was giving him a hand job and they were seeing strangers fuck and he was so hard and oh my god. He felt so smooth as she stroked the velvety skin of his dick. She was always surprised how soft his skin felt here, even when he was rock-hard in her hand.

“Babe, oh god, this is…” Ben started and then kind of trailed off, as his fingers explored her even more, opening her up, while his thumb continued to play with her clit, making her buck and squirm. When she brushed her own thumb over the tip of his cock, he shuddered and said her name all low and gruff.

Leslie kept going back and forth between the screen and Ben, and he kept doing the same. Everything was heightened somehow, the visuals not quite matching up with what she and Ben were doing to each other, but somehow adding to it none the less.

When Leslie came she moaned loudly, almost in sync with the scene in front of them and seconds later Ben’s come was coating her hand and he was shuddering through the aftershocks of his own orgasm.

“Good lord,” he mumbled, before smiling and stretching towards her for a kiss.

They were both a bit messy and very relaxed and maybe she wiped her hand off on his plaid shirt a little, but then her fingers were up by his neck and she was straddling him and where did the popcorn bowl even go?

Really, who cared.

“ _Ren Svenson? What are you doing in the forest?_ ”

The voice from the TV sounded so familiar, but Leslie was hard pressed to turn her attention back to the porn on the TV screen. Not when Ben was nipping at her bottom lip and smiling against her.

“ _I’m hunting centaur pussy_ ,” came the gruff reply. “ _And I think I just found some.”_

“Wait. What?” Leslie turned around, Ben straining to see the screen too and what the hell?

“Is that Brandi Maxxxx?” Ben asked, sounding just as confused and incredulous as Leslie felt.

Brandi was naked, but also had some sort of centaur costume on and the man had dark hair and a mustache and…

“No,” Leslie mumbled and then her eyes widened and her voice increased in volume. “NO. NO. TURN IT OFF!”

“Oh my god. Is that supposed to be Ron? And a centaur like you were a couple of years ago in Jerry's painting and are they going to–-”

“OH MY GOD,” Leslie shrieked. She jumped off Ben so fast she almost fell onto the floor. She found the remote and hit the power button.

When she turned around Ben was staring at her with an open mouth and he just looked so funny. His pants were still open too and his expression was so surprised and shocked, his mouth a perfect round O, that she just started cackling. And then she couldn’t stop laughing, especially when she realized that her pants had fallen down and were around her ankles on the floor.

“Alright, I’m kind of horrified by what we just saw, but I’m also kind of curious about how that was going to work,” Ben confessed, barely able to hold in his own laughter as he pointed towards the now dark TV.


End file.
